The XFlies
by mymistrust
Summary: Mulder e Scully. Uma cidadezinha no meio do deserto. E moscas. Muitas moscas.


**THE X-FLIES**  
_© 2008 Mistrust_

**Todos os personagens e elementos aqui citados são © Chris Carter.**  
Tudo pertence a Chris Carter e à 1013 Productions. Eu não detenho os direitos sobre nada aqui. Como qualquer outra fanfic, esta foi escrita sem visar fins lucrativos.

"**The X-Flies"**** é uma FanFiction **_**by**_** Mistrust. ****Janeiro de 2008.**  
Lembrando que apesar disto ser uma fanfic, a criatividade de escrevê-la ainda é minha. Tenha sua própria idéia e escreva-a.

****

PARTE PRIMEIRA

**Rivertown, Arizona.  
03:24 am.**

Era um posto de gasolina exatamente na entrada norte da pequena Rivertown. Não que muitos visitantes passassem por ali, mas o Sr. Rains conseguia fazer algum dinheiro, visto que era o único posto da cidade.

A estrada estava deserta e escura, e um cachorro magro cheirava a lata de lixo ao lado de uma das bombas de gasolina. Um vento quente soprava, fazendo as placas rangerem. No céu, nenhum fiapo de nuvem era visível, e a lua formava um gracioso D prateado contra a imensidão azul.

Dentro da pequena casa ao lado do posto, o homem enorme e rosado que era o Sr. Rains estava metido em sua cama, usando apenas uma cueca samba-canção, e mesmo assim suava em bicas.

Inquieto, ele se levantou com algum esforço, gemendo ante seu peso excessivo. Os pés enormes, que lembravam dois porcos filhotes, tocaram o chão de madeira, que rangeu, e lá fora o cachorro latiu para o nada.

O sr. Rains levantou os olhos para a janela, e caminhou até ela, passando a mão pela testa molhada. Estava completamente aberta, e a única coisa que entrava pela janela era aquele vento quente. Ele caminhou pelo quarto, até alcançar os dois ventiladores em frente à sua cama. Estavam na velocidade máxima, mas sua única serventia era canalizar todo o bafo do quarto para sua cama, na qual ele deixara a marca de seu enorme corpo delineado em suor nos lençóis amarelados.

Grunhindo, saiu do quarto, indo em direção à geladeira. Ao abri-la, ouviu novamente o latido desesperado do cão, só que dessa vez mais perto.

– Maldito cachorro... – murmurou o Sr. Rains, abrindo a geladeira e tirando de lá de dentro uma enorme jarra de água. Em três grandes goles, todo o conteúdo havia-se ido. – Aquele maldito do Perkins tem que aprender a manter esse bicho preso...

Então, ele ouviu mais do que um latido. Foi um ganido de agonia, que ecoou pela noite vazia.

O Sr. Rains tremeu, e correu para agarrar sua espingarda perto da pia da cozinha. Armado, mas tremendo, ele caminhou até a porta.

Pé ante pé, ele saiu para sua varanda, e olhou atentamente para todos os lados. Nada.

Foi então que ele ouviu. Um ganido. Desesperado, cortando o silêncio noturno.

Incerto, ele caminhou na direção de onde o som viera. Atrás da casa. Cauteloso, com a arma em punho e suando mais do que um porco pronto para o abate, o Sr. Rains contornou sua casa e chegou aos fundos.

Lá, o cachorro não mais gania. Estava morto, e o único som que vinha de seu corpo era um zumbido, constante e crescente. Logo, um enxame negro de moscas ergueu-se do cão, voando violentamente em direção ao Sr. Rains, estatelado onde estava, a boca entreaberta.

O homem enorme tentou gritar, mas nenhum som saiu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Vinheta de abertura**

**SIGA O ZUMBIDO.**

**"THE X-FLIES"  
_by Mistrust  
_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Em algum lugar do Deserto do Arizona.  
36 horas depois.**

– Me diz mais uma vez, Mulder – começou Scully, olhando para o parceiro por trás dos óculos escuros. – Por que nós pegamos esse caso? – indagou ela, pela terceira vez naquela tarde.

– Porque é inexplicável, Scully – retrucou, por sua vez, Mulder. – Nessa tal de Rivertown já foram encontrados quatro corpos, cobertos por pupas de moscas, sendo que a morte não havia morrido nem há seis horas. E você, como uma cientista, Scully, sabe que moscas não passam de ovos para pupas em apenas algumas horas. Além do mais, os moradores alegam que há uma espécie de "ataque de moscas" ocorrendo na cidade.

– Hum – grunhiu Scully em resposta, os cabelos esvoaçando, rebeldes, pelo seu rosto. – E qual seu interesse nisso?

– Oi? – Mulder ficou sem ação, por um instante perdendo o controle da direção, fazendo Scully gingar para um lado e para o outro dentro do carro. Agora, ele sorria nervosamente para ela. – Como assim, "meu interesse"? É um Arquivo X, Scully, é nosso trabalho investigar e...

– Isso não saiu do escritório de Skinner – retrucou ela, olhando enviesado para ele por trás dos óculos. – Não é o tipo de caso que ele daria muita atenção. Eu te conheço, Mulder. Isso é a sua cara, não a do FBI.

Mulder deu uma risada nervosa. – Ah, Scully.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. Mulder pigarreou.

– Quem são as vítimas? – indagou Scully, voltando a olhar o horizonte impreciso, devido ao calor, que se estendia à sua frente.

– Ah... As vítimas? – Mulder deu uma outra olhada na parceira. Ele não esperava aquela pergunta. Havia conseguido burlá-la em DC, esperava que Scully só fizesse essa pergunta quando eles finalmente chegassem a Rivertown. Afinal, o interesse da mulher nesse caso parecia tão grande quanto o interesse de uma porta por uma pedra.

– Sim, Mulder, as vítimas – repetiu ela, irritadiça, voltando sua atenção novamente para ele. – O que vocênão está me contanto, Mulder? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquiridora.

– Absolutamente nada!

– Quê?

– Digo, não estou te escondendo absolutamente nada! – retratou-se ele, desesperado ante o olhar fuzilante da parceira. – Estamos apenas cumprindo nosso dever, só isso.

– Isso é realmente um caso, não é, Mulder? – perguntou Scully, colocando um cotovelo na janela e apoiando a cabeça na mão. – Não é só uma viagem em busca de uma historinha de terror local, eu espero – disse ela, relembrando uma noite de Natal em particular que passara com Mulder.

Ele deu um largo sorriso em direção a ela, e mesmo que Scully se sentisse perdendo tempo e sendo arrastada, novamente, às cegas pelo parceiro, ela não pôde evitar sorrir de volta.

– Mulder... – murmurou ela, em tom de aviso.

– Relaxe, Scully – retrucou ele em tom descontraído, voltando seus olhos para a estrada deserta. – Você confia em mim, certo?

Depois de um segundo de silêncio e um sorriso franco, ela respondeu:

– Certo.

– Então não tem com o que se preocupar!

Ela deu um longo e sonoro gemido, olhando pela janela o deserto lá fora. Confiança não era sinônimo de despreocupação, pelo menos não no mundo de Dana Scully.

**XXXXXX  
Ainda em algum lugar do Deserto do Arizona.  
Três horas depois.**

– Mulder... – gemeu Scully, entreabrindo os olhos, inchados de sono. Havia duas horas que ela dormia a sono solto, e Mulder não tivera coragem de acordá-la para dar a ótima notícia de que ainda estavam na estrada em lugar algum no meio do deserto.

Ante ao sussurro da parceira, Mulder deu um sorriso maroto e retrucou:

– Sonhando comigo, querida?

Ainda se espreguiçando, Scully deu um sorriso, sacudindo a cabeça em seguida, em sinal negativo.

– Com moscas.

– Ah – Mulder parecia sinceramente desanimado.

– Mulder... – murmurou Scully novamente, olhando para os lados. Ia anoitecer logo, logo, e o cenário ainda era o mesmo de duas horas atrás: uma estrada empoeirada no meio do deserto. – Onde está a cidade?

Mulder engoliu em seco. – Segundo meu mapa, está há duas horas atrás de nós.

– Como é?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Tecnicamente, já passamos por Rivertown – anunciou ele. – Mas também tenho boas notícias!

– Que seriam? – Scully ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

– Nósnão passamos por coisa alguma há quatro horas de viagem!

Cretino.

– E de que isso nos adianta? – grunhiu ela em resposta. – Mulder, se não acharmos alguém para nos dar direções em meia hora, eu vou ligar para Skinner avisando que nós estamos voltando para DC.

– Claro, claro, pode usar meu sapato pra isso – exclamou ele, os olhos na estrada. – Scully, eu já tentei o telefone. Estamos "fora da área de cobertura".

– Por que eu não estou surpresa? – suspirou ela, afundando ainda mais na cadeira. – Que referências eles te deram, Mulder?

– "Siga o zumbido".

– Oi?

– A referência pra Rivertown é "siga o zumbido" – esclareceu Mulder, agora dirigindo sem rumo e decidindo entrar numa estrada secundária.

– Não, Mulder! – exclamou Scully quando ele virou. – Vamos continuar na estrada principal! Se vamos ficar perdidos, que pelo menos seja onde podem nos achar! Nós não podemos nos arriscar a passar a noite no...

– Scully! – Mulder reprimiu-a, levantando uma mão em sua direção, encostando um dedo em seus lábios para que ela se calasse, enquanto ele desligava o carro.

– Que foi? – sussurrou ela, nervosa, afastando a mão dele.

– Você está ouvindo?

Ela apurou os sentidos, e fez esforço para detectar qualquer coisa fora do normal. Foi então que ouviu.

– Zumbido? – murmurou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mulder deu um largo sorriso. – "Siga o zumbindo" – recitou ele, ligando o carro e seguindo pela estradinha de terra, lugar-nenhum adentro.

Scully ainda tinha suas próprias dúvidas, mas não disse nada. Apenas esperava, do fundo do seu coração, que eles chegassem a algum lugar. Qualquer um que fosse.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
